


Replace the Pain

by Mukkie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mention of rape!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukkie/pseuds/Mukkie
Summary: Make me forget the pain, make me want to live.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 36





	Replace the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I have finally decided to move all of my drabbles from old websites to here. Some editing is happening, changing of character names, but I still hope you enjoy them!
> 
> ps. This was written 8 years ago, so have mercy

The hands; those cold hands; they're all over my body. Touching every centimeter of the bare skin.

  
The lips; those rough lips against mine. Muting every scream coming from my mouth.

  
The body; that heavy body pressed against mine. Blocking any chance for me to get away.

  
Rough, neglectful, cold.

  
It hurts. It hurts so bad, I don't want to feel it ever again. It still hurts. The worst moment of my life.

  
  
"Are you okay?"

  
"Yes."

_No, I'm not._

  
"Does it hurt somewhere?"

  
"No."

_Yes, everywhere._

  
"Do you want me to stay with you?"

  
"I don't know."

_No, I want to be alone._

  
"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

  
"No."

_Yes, I want to get rid of the memory._

  
"I'm going to call a doctor."

  
"Okay."

_Don't._

  
  
I shivered. The door closed, but I'm feeling the cold more than ever. It hurts. It still hurts, I can still feel the rough skin rubbing against mine. I can still feel the painful speed of the movements. I can still feel the teeth biting my skin. It hurts. Not only my body; my soul hurts.

"Are you crying?"

  
"No."

_Yes, don't you see the tears coming from my eyes._

  
"Do you want me to call somebody?"

  
"I don't know."

_No, I want to be alone._

  
"Do you want to talk?"

  
"No."

_Yes, I want to get rid of the memory._

  
"Then talk."

  
  
I looked up and I saw a boy, staring at me. 

  
Hair dyed golden yellow, big hooded brown eyes, straight nose, slim lips.

  
Warm. I touch his cheek with my hand. Soft. I feel my eyes closing, it's gone.

  
  
"Okay."

  
"Are you gonna tell me what's your name?"

  
"No."

_Yes, Kiyoomi._

  
"I'm Atsumu."

  
"Okay."

_Atsumu._

  
"What do you want to do?"

  
I look into his eyes. My hands are still resting on his cheek, but he doesn't move; just smiles. Warmly.

  
"Help me forget."

  
  
The hands; those warm hands; they're all over my body. Touching every centimeter of bare skin.

  
The lips; those soft lips pressed against mine. Absorbing every moan that came out of my mouth.

  
The body, that warm body pressed against mine. Keeping me tight exactly where I want to be.

  
Gently, carefully, warm.

  
Comfort. It's so comfortable, I want to feel that for the rest of my life. It doesn't hurt anymore. The best moment of my life.


End file.
